It Will Be Okay
by Sheryl 104
Summary: Takes place after season four. It's a Jack and Audrey story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 24 or any of it's character's.

* * *

Jack stood looking at the sunrise. He couldn't believe that today's events have come to this. Running was the one thing he wasn't good at. But mostly he felt bad for Audrey. He loved her so much. He could tell that she still loved him. He could hear her crying before he left with Tony and Michelle. He didn't want to leave her. Not when he knew that they still had a chance. He was so happy with Audrey, but things between them wouldn't have been the same as they were. Not now that she's seen the things he did in his past. He never meant to hurt her. But he had to leave. If he didn't, he'd either get killed by one of the President's men or the Chinese Council if he didn't give them the information they wanted, which he wouldn't. This was what was best for everyone. Jack looked back one last time and crossed over the boarder. He would no longer be the same man. Not on the inside at least.

* * *

Audrey sat on her bed in the hotel room looking at the pink positive sign on the pregnancy test she took. She's suspected that she was pregnant for a little over a week. She just couldn't believe that this was really happening. Especially now. She had too much to deal with. Jack was dead and he was the father of her baby. Paul was also dead and she had to take care of his funeral. Everything was going wrong for her. She didn't know how she was going to explain to her father that she was pregnant. He wouldn't be too happy about it. Especially since she wasn't married and that it was Jack's child. She missed Jack so much. It hasn't even been a day yet. She just wished that he was hear right now telling he that everything would be okay, like he always did when ever she was upset. Just him being around made her feel so much better, but he was gone. Audrey was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing. She looked at the caller id. It was father. She didn't feel like talking to him right now. She grabbed her coat and opened the door. She was surprised to see Tony there with a sad look on his face.

"I need to tell you something that you can't tell anyone. I'm only telling you this because you have the right to know and I know you'd do the same for me. I also know that Jack would want you to know," Tony said. Audrey looked at him weirdly. She didn't have a clue what he was talking about, but it sounded like it was about Jack. She opened the door more and let him in. They both sat down on the couch. Tony looked at her awkwardly. He didn't know how to tell her this. But he couldn't let her keep believing that Jack was dead when he wasn't. And he knew Jack. Jack wouldn't give Audrey up for anything. It was only a matter of time before he tried to contact her. He could tell by the look in Jack's eyes when they heard Audrey cry. It took Tony a lot to stop him from going out there to see her.

"What'd you want to tell me?" Audrey asked and looked up at Tony. She could tell that he was thinking and that there was something he was worried about. Like he was hiding something from her. But she could tell that it was serious. And what would Tony hide from her. He barely knew her.

"Jack's not dead," Tony replied knowing she wasn't getting what he was saying, "We faked his death so he wouldn't get killed. You can't tell anyone about this," Tony said. He looked at Audrey. It looked like she was going to cry. He felt bad for her. First she thinks the guy she loves is dead and then she finds out he isn't, but she still can't be with him. He knew that this would be hard for her to handle and to keep to herself. But she loved Jack. He could tell by the way she looked at him today. He knew she wouldn't tell anyone. She didn't want to see him hurt.

"I know that this is hard for you to believe. I just thought that you should know," Tony said. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her. She was so fragile right now. She's been through a lot today.

"Thanks for telling me," Audrey said. She felt even worse then she did. Jack was alive. She was happy about that. But he'd probably never know about the baby and that wasn't fair to him. She just hoped he would be able to move on with his life and be happy. She looked at Tony again. She noticed that his gaze was now on the pregnancy test that she had left on the table.

"Is it Jack's?" Tony asked already knowing the answer. This wasn't good. How was he going to keep this from Jack? He and Jack set up a plan to contact each other and see how everything was going. To make sure nothing went wrong. Jack was his best friend. He had a right to know, but if Jack found out, he'd definitely be coming back. He knew Jack. He loved Audrey and if he knew that she was pregnant he'd give up everything to be with her and to help take care of the child.

"Yeah it is," Audrey answered. She wanted Jack back so bad. She needed him. She looked at Tony again and then back at the test.

"Have you told your father?" Tony asked. He would not like to be in the sane room when that conversation took place. He could tell that Audrey's father didn't like the idea of her and Jack together. He saw Audrey look down at the ground and knew that she hadn't. He couldn't blame her.

"No. I don't even know if I'm keeping it. It'll just keep reminding me of Jack," Audrey replied.

"You're not thinking about getting an abortion are you?" Tony asked. He didn't know Audrey to be the type of person to do that. He knew that she was just upset right now and that when she had more time to think she wouldn't do it.

"I don't know if I'll do that, but I was thinking about it," Audrey answered. She looked at Tony and could tell that he was shocked. She was to. She would have never thought about it before, but this was different.

"You should really think about this some more before you decide anything," Tony said. He hugged her and said good-bye, then left. He was going to talk to Jack tomorrow and he wouldn't be able to keep this from Jack. He knew that the first thing Jack would do is ask about Audrey and he wouldn't be able to keep something this big from him.

"I can't take care of this child by myself. And I really don't want my father to find out about this. It's not like I would be able to hide this from him," Audrey replied.

"Just think about it and Jack some more, then you'll know what's right," Tony said and left. He had to tell Jack about this. He had a right to know that Audrey was pregnant and thinking about getting an abortion. He just hoped that Jack wouldn't do anything stupid like come back.

* * *

After finding a place to stay, Jack lyed on his bed and sighed. He hated the fact that he had to hide. He felt like a coward. And if he ever got out of this mess, how was he going to explain this to Audrey. She'd probably hate him. That was the last thing he wanted. He just hoped that she was okay amd that she'd be able to move on with her life, which he knew she would. She'd probably forget about him soon. At least he would be hearing from Tony tomorrow. He could find out how Audrey was. He also needed to know everything was going as planned. He just hoped that this would all be over sometime soon, which he knew it wouldn't. He knew that the Chinese council would not let this go, especially if they find out that he isn't dead. They wanted justice and as far as they knew he wsa it. He just wanted to forget all about this. But he knew he wouldn't be able to.

TBC…


	2. Chapter Two

Tony looked around to make sure there was no one around to over hear this conversation. He knew this was a safe place to make the call to Jack. He just wanted to make sure. He didn't want to risk Jack's life over this. Jack just had the right to know. Maybe he would know what he should say to Audrey. Tony was lost. He was kind of just thinking of things at the top of his head. At least she agreed to think about it some more before she did anything. It would give him some more time to think of something to do or say to her. He knew that if Jack had found out that he had known about this and didn't tell him, he'd go totally nuts. Jack was his best friend and he knew Jack would be doing the same thing if he was in his position. Tony looked around again and then placed the call. He just hoped that he was doing the right thing.

"Hello," Jack said into the phone. He knew it was probably Tony. He would be the only one who would call him. But Tony wasn't supposed to call him for another three days.

"Jack its Tony. Are you sitting down?" Tony asked. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy for Jack to know. He cared so much about Audrey. He just hoped that Jack wouldn't over react.

"Tony what's wrong? Is Audrey okay?" Jack asked. He was worried now. He knew that what ever Tony was about to tell him probably wasn't anything good. He just hoped it had nothing to do with Audrey. He wanted to know how she was doing and if she was okay. He just didn't want anything bad to happen to her. She's been through enough. She doesn't need anything else to happen to her.

"I'm not really sure if Audrey's okay. And I probably shouldn't be telling you this," Tony replied. He was trying to stall. Jack was already worried that this was about Audrey. That probably wasn't a good sign.

"Tony what's wrong with Audrey? If you know something you need to tell me. Whatever you have to say just tell me," Jack snapped. All he could hear was silence. He knew that Tony was taking a big risk in calling him right now and telling him whatever he knew about Audrey. But he was starting to piss him off. He just wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Listen, Tony just tell me what's wrong with her. I promise I won't do anything stupid. I just need to know what's wrong and if it's anything serious. Please just tell me. You can't just say something might be wrong with her and then leave it at that," Jack replied more calmly than before. He didn't know if it was going to be something bad. He just knew it would probably be something he wouldn't like.

"Jack, Audrey's pregnant," Tony blurted out. He knew that this was probably going to have serious consequences. Jack had the right to know.

"She's pregnant. Are you sure about this Tony?" Jack asked. He just couldn't believe this. The woman he loved was pregnant with his child and she thought that he was dead. He wouldn't even be able to see his child or be a part of its life. He just didn't know what to do. He knew Audrey. She probably wouldn't be able to go through this alone.

"Yeah I'm sure. She told me today. Jack, she's thinking about getting an abortion. She aid she couldn't do this with out," Tony answered. He regretted saying the part about the abortion to jack. He knew Jack would probably over react about that one.

"I have to come back Tony," Jack said. He knew he had to. He couldn't let Audrey go through this alone and he couldn't let her get an abortion. He knew she was just upset and confused right now. He'd just have to go back long enough to get her to come with him. He just couldn't let her go through this without him.

"Jack, you know you can't come back. If you're seen then you know what's going to happen. Logan gave the order for you to be killed," Tony reminded jack. This wasn't good. This just wasn't good. Now he wished he hadn't called Jack or told him any of this. He should have said Audrey was fine. But no, he had to be the good friend and mess everything up.

"Tony, I won't be back for long. Just long enough to get Audrey to come with me. That's all I need. Enough time to bring her with me. I can't let her go through this alone. I just can't," Jack said and hung up the phone. He just hoped that Audrey would understand why he did this and that she would forgive him. He wanted more than anything to have her back and have things back to normal. He just hoped that she would agree to come back with him. She had to.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Jack put down his hood and knocked on Audrey's door. He hoped she was home, but from what Tony had said, she didn't really go out much, and he knew it was because of him. After he heard how Audrey had broken down when she was told he was dead crushed him. He just hoped that she would be able to forgive him and that she would understand. He didn't know how Audrey was going to react to seeing him. Before his fake death had happened, Audrey had said she didn't love him and that she wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe she really did mean. A part of him didn't want to believe that though.

Audrey got up out of bed and answered her door. Who ever was there obviously wasn't going away anytime soon. It was probably Tony again. He made her promise not to do anything till they had discussed things again. Audrey was shocked by what she saw at her door. There was no way it was Jack. She went to his funeral; Bill told her he was dead. So, how could he be here at her door?

"Jack, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead," Audrey finally managed to choke out. She was so happy to see him though. The last time she had seen him, she told him that she didn't love him and that they could never work things out. But she had lied. She loved him more than anything. She was just so scared. And now he shows up out of nowhere when everyone thinks he's dead.

"Audrey, listen, I don't have much time okay. Tony called me and told me what was going on with you. Can I come in?" Jack asked looking around to see if anyone had seen him. Audrey moved over so Jack could come in. They both sat down in her living room.

"Tony knew you were alive?" Audrey asked in disbelief. How could Tony see her going through all of this and not even tell her? She just couldn't believe that Jack was actually here and that he was alive.

"Only a few people knew and that was because they helped me fake my death. I didn't do this to hurt you or anything. I got a call from the president telling me that someone from Logan's office wanted me dead. That's why I can't stay long Audrey, that and if the Chinese find out I'm not dead, things will just get messy. They hold me responsible for the death of the console," Jack explained. He still couldn't find the right words to say to her. It's not easy telling the person you love that they faked their own death.

"So, why are you here?" Audrey asked. If Jack was in danger why would he come here and risk getting caught. It just didn't make sense. She didn't want Jack to get hurt because of her. It wasn't safe for him to be out of hiding from he just told her.

"Tony told me you were pregnant and that you were thinking of getting an abortion. I just couldn't let that happen to you Audrey. I love you whether you feel the same or not," Jack replied softly. He saw Audrey's expression turn sad. He just had to make sure that she was okay and that she didn't get an abortion. He just couldn't let that happen. He knew Audrey and he knew that later on she would regret doing it.

"So, you come out of hiding to tell me not to get an abortion. Are you crazy Jack? From what you told me, it's obviously not safe for you to be here. Why are you risking yourself for me?" Audrey said. She wasn't mad at him. She was just confused and frustrated.

"I came because I love you Audrey. I don't want you to get rid of our child. I came to ask you if you'd come into hiding with me. We could be together and we could raise our child together," Jack said getting frustrated. Why was she being so difficult? Sometimes she could be so hard headed. But that's what he loved about her.

"Wouldn't that cause suspicion?" Audrey asked softly. She looked into Jack's eyes. She always loved his eyes. Most of the time they were so warm and inviting and sometimes when he was thinking, she never knew what about, they were dark and had some sadness to them.

"No, I don't think it would. You don't have to come if you don't want to Audrey. I'm not going to force you to come with me. I'm just asking you because I love you and life without you is hell for me. All I do is think about you and miss us being together," Jack answered sadly. He was telling the truth. Audrey was all he thought about. He would never be able to stop loving her. No matter how hard he tried. And he didn't want to stop loving her. Life without Audrey really was hell for him.

"Of course I'll come with you Jack," Audrey said. She threw her arms around Jack and gave him a kiss. She missed being able to do that and she was glad she finally could.

"You do realize that if you come with me that you won't have any contact with anyone you know and that includes your dad," Jack explained to her. He just wanted to make sure that she knew what she was giving up before she decided to go with him. He knew that not talking to her father would be hard on Audrey. They were really close.

"I know Jack and I'm willing to give that up if it means that I can be with you. I've been so miserable without you," Audrey replied gently. She just wanted to be with him. She missed him and she loved him. She could live without everyone else.

"Go pack your things then. Just bring what you need though. We have to be careful and not draw too much attention to ourselves," Jack said softly. He gave Audrey a gentle kiss before she went to pack. He was just so happy that she had agreed to come with him. Things weren't going to be so bad now that he had Audrey with him. Jack looked up when he heard Audrey's door open. He saw Tony walk in and shut the door behind him.

"Jack, we need to talk," Tony said.

TBC…


End file.
